The Joke's On You
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry agrees to watch Johnny and Lottie Weasley and Teddy starts getting out of hand with his practical jokes ever since Ron agreed to teach him some. Episode Twenty-Three in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Phone Call

Harry Snape and his family had just gotten back from a Hawaii vacation. They got a chance to rescue a baby dolphin and then set it free again back into the wild before rocking the hula at a jumping luau. One of the first things that Eve did after she got back was go horseback riding with Jerry. That morning after breakfast Patrick the owl started wrapping his wings against the glass window. Harry went to go let him in and realized that there was an envelope clamped under his beak.

The bird swooped into the room and landed on the table in front of Heather. "That must be from Derek." Hermione said as she walked into the room and grabbed ahold of it before she handed it to Harry. "Here you go, it's addressed to you." She told him as an excited grin stretched a crossed his face while he tore it open. For he knew that Derek had chosen to stay in Hawaii to take care of Sabrina and her sisters. After the letter unfolded inside his hands he began reading it silently to himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You'll never guess what just happened! I have a new girlfriend! Her name is Samantha and she is a big help to me taking care of the girls. Everyone is doing fine and I hope the same is with your family as well. I've enclosed a picture of us in our new house. Say hi to the family and tell Aaron and the other boys that I love them and miss them. I'll be back with everyone for the Easter holiday and hopefully the new Parker will be born by then as well._

 _Derek_

Harry picked up the small photograph and held it inside his hand. Sure enough it was a picture of Derek and his new family sitting on top of the front steps of their new house. Since it was a still photograph Harry guessed that Derek's new girlfriend was either a squib or a muggle. Or a nomaj since that was what they referred to them in America. He showed the picture to Ron and Hermione before he got his car keys off the counter.

"I still think it's so weird how the pictures stay in one spot." Ron said as Harry headed towards the door.

"I'm sure muggles think exactly the same thing about our pictures." Hermione told him when suddenly the phone rang.

"Oh shoot, I've got to go to work." Harry said before he walked back into the living room to go answer it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry it's Charlie. Look, I'm sorry to be bothering you so early but Bill and I need a favor from you. You see we both have got to go away from a business trip and we were wondering if you could watch our children for the weekend." He explained.

"Sure, the only thing that I'm planning to do this weekend is go to church but I can certainly take them with me." He told him.

"Uh yeah, about that, Lottie doesn't go to church because we don't believe in God. Would you mind just staying at home with her just this one time?" he asked him.

"I can't do that I have a Sunday school to teach." Harry said. "But I guess I could see if my boss could watch them. He doesn't go to church either and he has a lot of experience with kids because he has a seven month old daughter." He explained.

"Perfect! Thanks Harry! Tell the others that we'll drop them off around lunchtime." Charlie said. "By the way Lottie doesn't wear diapers anymore and she doesn't take naps either. She does go to bed around seven-thirty though." He told him. "Of course since it's a special treat for her since she doesn't get to do this very often so it probably wouldn't hurt her to stay up a little bit later."" He explained.

"Alright thanks Charlie, I'll let everyone else know." Harry told him before he hung up and set the phone back down.

"Lottie and Johnny are going to spend the weekend with us." He told them when suddenly Heather made a face.

"I don't like Lottie. She won't let me play with any of my Barbies when she comes over and she's stolen some of them before. She doesn't treat them very nicely either." She said.

"I hate to say this but Heather's right. Lottie's an even bigger brat than Eve is." Ron said.

"Good thing that Eve isn't here right now or she would put a bat boogey hex on you." Hermione told him. "Besides Lottie's been through an awful lot ever since her mother left her." She told him.

"I don't care, the child needs discipline and a few good smacks on the bum if you ask me. Johnny is even more behaved than she is and he's not even two years old yet. It's about time that that girl learns some manners before she goes off to kindergarten this fall." Ron told her.

"Oh don't worry, Harry may have a soft spot when it comes to children but he also knows how to deal with them." Tobey began. "He didn't let Eve and I get away with anything when we were little." He finished.

"That's right." Harry told them. "Listen guys, I've really got to get to work now. I'm late enough as it is." He said.

"Then why don't you just disapparate? You're a wizard aren't you?" Ron questioned him.

"Because I told Ginny that I would pick her up and take her to the stables after work. Then we're going to take Eve home with us." He explained. "And before that we're going to go visit Fred and George at their joke shop." He added.

"Aw c'mon Harry that's not fair! I want to go to the joke shop!" Teddy cried.

"Yeah me too, maybe I can learn some practical jokes to play on Lottie so that she'll leave me alone." Heather said with a sly grin.

"Heather, you know that you're supposed to turn the other cheek." Harry told her sternly.

"Oh I will, I'll have to since I don't want her to see me laughing so hard." She told him as Harry rolled his eyes and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Timeout

"Hey Harry." Jessie said as he walked into the building.

"Hey Jessie have you seen David?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he's out back. He brought his daughter Roberta along and he's showing her all of the dragons. I can't believe how big she's gotten. She's already crawling and she's just started to teethe. She looks just like him too with the long dark hair that she has." She told him as Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks Jessie, since I'm going out there anyway I'll go see him. I have to ask him a big favor." He said before he disapparated.

 _…._

Teddy and Heather walked inside Fred and George's joke shop while Ron, Lottie, and Johnny walked in behind them. Ron held his nephew by the hand and walked him inside before he hoisted him up inside his arms and carried him over to the counter where Fred and George were waiting for them. "There's our favorite little nephew." Fred began as George grinned and waved at him. Johnny grinned back at them but then shyly hid his face inside Ron's chest.

"What's the matter with you squirt? It's just Uncle Fred and Uncle George. I told you that we were going to stop here after lunch." Ron told him as Fred reached out his arms and took the little boy into his own.

"Oh I'm sure he's just being difficult. You remember me don't you Johnny?" he questioned him as he raised him up into the air by his ribs and planted a kiss on his cheek. Johnny smiled back at him and giggled before Fred placed him right up against his hip. "So what brings you and the twin tornadoes here?" he asked looking back over at Ron.

"Teddy and Heather were interested in buying some of your merchandise." He told them.

"Well then we never turn down an eager customer." Fred said with a mischievous sly grin as he started leading the twins away.

"I have to go potty." Lottie announced.

"I guess it's my job to handle that then. C'mon Lottie." George said as he offered her his hand but she just simply stomped her foot.

"No! I'm a big girl! I'll go by myself!" she snapped before she stormed away as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Wow, it's Eve all over again. Thank _God_ she doesn't really act like that anymore." He told him as George laughed while meanwhile Fred showed Teddy and Heather all of their gag gifts that they had for kids. He showed them fake wands, dungbombs, fanged Frisbees and screaming yo-yo's. He also showed them muggle magic tricks and whoopie cushions.

"Harry can do muggle magic tricks." Heather said as she pointed at them but Teddy simply rolled his eyes at her and pretended to yawn.

"Boring!" he exclaimed. "I want to buy some of those dungbombs!" he cried excitedly while he pointed at them. Fred laughed before he set Johnny back down on the ground.

"That's one of our hottest items, I sure hope that it'll be alright with your dad though." He said before he picked them up as Heather slowly shook her head.

"Daddy's not the one that I'm worried about." She began before Fred turned around and walked away. That's when she raised her hand and whispered inside her brother's ear. "Harry will kill you when he finds out that you've come home with dungbombs." She told him.

 _…_

Harry, Ginny, and Eve walked through the front door. Eve was still in a dreamy state from having just seen and gone riding with Jerry while Hermione walked over to greet them. "Johnny's asleep and Lottie's playing in Heather's room." She explained.

"I sure hope that they're getting along." Harry said.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about them. Tobey's in there with them keeping an ear out for them. It's Teddy that I'm worried about." She told him.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Harry wondered with uncertainty since he knew that Teddy had always been a very well behaved little boy.

"He's in Ron's room. They're looking at all the things that they bought at Fred and George's joke shop.

"Oh good Lord help us all." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"You mean that you left them alone unsupervised!?" Harry exclaimed with pure astonishment and disbelief before she placed a finger to her lips and hushed him.

"Johnny's asleep!" she snapped when suddenly they heard him start to cry through the baby monitor.

"Well not for long." Ginny said before all four of them turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Johnny, what's up buddy?" Harry questioned him as he opened the door and turned on the light and all four of them entered the room. Ginny quickly wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air before she covered it with the collar of her shirt.

"Whoa, somebody better change him before the smoke alarm goes off in here." She said.

"I'll go ahead and do it since I'm the one who accidentally woke him up." Harry told them as he lifted the baby up out of his crib and placed him onto the changing table. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he tore into the diaper and folded it up before tossing it into the trashcan and wiping his bottom with a baby wipe and then shaking a bit of baby powder onto it and then diapering him up again.

"Alright Johnny, are you ready for your snack?" Harry asked him as he started sliding his pants back on him.

"Yeah." He replied with a nod when all of a sudden Heather and Lottie raced out of the bedroom.

"Give me back the doll!" Heather shouted at her angrily.

"No! She's mine!" Lottie screamed back when suddenly Snape stepped in-between them and stopped them.

"Alright girls, what's going on?" he questioned them reluctantly while taking a deep breath and sighing heavily.

"Lottie stole my Barbie and she won't give it back!" Heather yelled while pointing an angry finger at her as Snape squatted down in front of the four year old little girl.

"Lottie, is that true?" he questioned her as she simply just nodded. "Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Because Heather didn't want me to play with any of them." She told him as he glanced back over at his daughter.

"Heather, I don't like what I'm hearing." He told her as she glanced down at the carpet guiltily and kicked a bit of dirt with her foot. "Now you girls have to learn to get along with each other and you're going to have to learn to share. But for now I'm afraid that you both are going to need to go into the corner for timeout. So Heather you go over there to where your chair is and Lottie you go over there to the other side of the room. And you're going to stay there until I come to get you.

Do you understand?" he questioned them.

"Yes Daddy." Heather replied before she turned around and walked over to her timeout chair.

"Yes Mister Snape." Lottie said with a sad and miserable sigh before she walked to her own corner as Harry carried Johnny down the hallway and started strapping him inside his booster chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Dinnertime Mishap

 _Thank you! Here's the next chapter!_

Later on that evening everyone sat down at the dinner table. Everyone except for Lottie said grace (come Lord Jesus prayer) and they all started to eat. Harry tied a bib around Johnny's neck before he started to cut up his ravioli for him. "Alright now Johnny do you want to help you with your fork?" he asked him.

"No,.. I do it." He replied as he stabbed one of his pieces with the prongs of his utensil and then placed it inside his mouth and started to chew it. Although he had stabbed it and the fork was backwards everyone clapped for him since he had fed himself for the first time.

"Good job Johnny, you're getting to be such a big boy." Eve told him as Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Big wow, I can cut up my own food." She said as she continued cutting up her ravioli and then placed a napkin on top of her lap and took a dainty little bite.

"Would it kill you to give your cousin a little bit of encouragement? He is only a baby after all." Ron told her.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you, she's not worth it." Ginny told him but Harry still continued studying Lottie. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He suddenly felt very sorry for her. Not only was she not being shown any love from her own aunt and uncle (which he knew exactly how she felt from his own experiences) but even though he really missed his mother, at least he knew that she was in Heaven. Whereas poor Lottie didn't even know where her mother was.

That's when all of a sudden she took a sip of her orange juice but that's when a great big humongous burp escaped from her mouth. Almost everyone around the table broke into a fight of laughter and Ron and Teddy gave each other a high five. Lottie started blinking away her tears before she leapt up from the table and turned to run down the hallway. Harry shot an angry glare over at Ron and Teddy before he stood up and followed her.

Lottie sat down on top of her temporary bed and started to sob as her tears hit her lap and soiled her dress. Harry slowly entered the room and squatted down in front of her. "Are you alright darling?" he asked her but the little girl continued to sob. "Look, it wasn't right what the boys did embarrassing you like that in front of everybody but you really should be nicer to Heather and Johnny. I mean Johnny's your little cousin. He loves you and he looks up to you." He explained.

"I know I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I can't help myself. I just get so angry. It's all my fault that my mummy is gone." She said with a sniff. "If I wasn't such a bad little girl she wouldn't have left me." She told him.

"Listen to me Lottie, you are not a bad girl and it's not your fault that your mother left. She has to be really messed up if she left a pretty girl like you. Let me ask you a question, are you angry at God? Is that why you and your daddy don't go to church?" he asked her as she simply just nodded at him. "I was too once, and that's why I completely understand and so does He. I was angry at Him for taking away a lot of friends and family of mine even though He took them to Heaven.

But what you've got to understand is that God loves you and it's not His fault that your mummy left you and your daddy. It's her own fault. But I promise you that if you ever need someone to talk to I'll always be right here for you. Understand?" he questioned her as she glanced up at him and nodded. "Good. I love you Lottie." He told her.

"I love you too Uncle Harry." She told him as she stood up and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly before she planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled at her before he kissed her back and then he hoisted her back up inside his arms and carried her back to the dinner table.

"Are you alright Lottie?" Hermione asked her as she had been one of the few people who didn't laugh at her. Lottie nodded but Heather just simply rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? She deserved it." She said as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her before he sat Lottie back down inside her chair.

"Alright that's it, if you and Theodore can't say anything nice then I don't want you guys saying anything at all." He told her as Teddy suddenly felt a sickish feeling inside his stomach. He knew that he really was in trouble when somebody called him by his full name. After supper Harry promised Johnny and Lottie that they could stay up a bit later that night as long as they had their pajamas on. So Harry cleaned Johnny up while Lottie ran back inside her room to change into her nightgown while Harry started undressing Johnny and changing his diaper.

That's when suddenly Ron walked back into the room. "Is that a poopy diaper or a wet diaper?" he began before he sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything too bad so it must only be wet." He said before he took a deep breath as Harry folded up the wet diaper and tossed it inside the trashcan. "Listen mate, I'm really sorry about what happened at supper." He told him as Harry grabbed a fresh diaper and started sliding it under Johnny's bottom.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. It's your niece that you need to talk to since she's the one that you and Teddy upset." Harry told him.

"You're right," he began when suddenly they heard the bedroom door open. "I'll go talk to her. What movie are we watching tonight by the way?" he wondered.

"The Lion King." Harry replied as he finished diapering Johnny back up and then took ahold of his arm and pulled it through his pajama sleeve.

"Oh cool, I'll go pop the popcorn." Ron said before he turned around and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Zoo

Harry made sure that Johnny's and Lottie's teeth were brushed after the movie was over and that Johnny at least tried sitting (and Lottie used the toilet since she was already out of diapers) on his Mickey Mouse potty before bed. He did the same thing the next morning and this time he managed to poop and pee inside of it.

"Hey good job Johnny, high five." Ron told him after Harry had carried him out to the breakfast table and had strapped him inside his booster seat. Johnny grinned at him and smacked his hand.

"I remember when Tobey was still in diapers." Harry began as he sat down next to them. "I can't believe that that was nearly fourteen years ago already." He said before he started cutting up his pancake.

"That's right buddy, only a few more weeks until your fourteenth birthday party." Snape reminded him as Ginny came to join them sitting down on the other side of Harry.

"So Tobey, do you have any idea what you want to do for your party?" she asked him.

"I actually wouldn't mind having a party here." He admitted with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Ginny began. "Trinity can perform and maybe even The Dragons." She said before she started eating her breakfast.

"What about The Cheetah Girls?" Heather questioned.

"Then what?" Ron questioned her back.

"The Cheetah Girls, they work for the Walt Disney Company. A lot of kids like them." Ginny told him.

"Oh well I don't think that Tobey wants a kiddie music group performing at his birthday party." Ron began. "Besides, it would be really hard to get them since we don't even know them." He finished.

"Sorry for a quick change of subject but it's a nice sunny day today, what do you Lottie, Teddy, and Heather think about going to the zoo today?" Harry asked Johnny as he grinned before he took a spoonful of cereal and stuck it in his mouth. "Do you think that that sounds like a good idea?" Harry asked him as the little boy continued to grin and nodded. "Right, then we'll come back here after lunch so Johnny can have his nap and then all of the kids will need baths tonight since we're all going to church tomorrow." He said.

"What is Lottie going to wear?" Heather wondered. "She didn't bring any church clothes along with her did she?"

"Heather all that Lottie wears is skirts and dresses. She's just like Eve was when she was a little girl." Ginny told her as Harry turned over to look at his sister.

"Yeah I remember that. She hasn't changed all that much. She still wears them it's just that she wears a lot of sweat pants and jeans now a days too." He said. "So anyway all of the booster seats are already in the car so we'll go as soon as we're done eating. Does anyone else want to go too? There's still room up in the front seat." He said as Ginny and Eve turned to look at each other and played a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Scissors cuts paper, I win." Eve said.

"Don't worry we'll have a lot of fun tonight instead." Harry reassured his girlfriend with a mischievous grin as Ginny grinned back at him and giggled.

"Doing what?" Lottie asked him as Harry felt a sudden nervous and sickish feeling inside his stomach.

"Kissing probably." Heather told her with a sly grin before she giggled as well.

"Ooh!" Lottie exclaimed as Harry rolled his eyes and they all continued eating breakfast together.

 _…_

Harry lifted Johnny up inside his arms before setting him back down inside the stroller and buckling him up. Then he gave him a sippy cup full of unicorn milk and started pushing him down the street. "Alright now remember that we all have to stay together and if I see anybody running too far ahead of me you'll have to hold onto the stroller." Harry warned the smaller kids. "Of course Eve I'm talking to you too but I believe you already know better than that." He told her.

"So what does everyone want to see first?" he questioned.

"The lions!" Heather exclaimed but Teddy quickly shook his head.

"No, I want to go see the tigers!" he cried as Harry glanced down at Johnny.

"Johnny, what about you?" he asked the small boy.

"Bears." He replied.

"Oh my,.." Eve began as Harry rolled his eyes. "it looks like we might have a problem here."

"Alright so how about we go see the elephants first then?" Harry suggested. "That should make everybody happy." He said before he wheeled the stroller over to the elephant exhibit and everyone else stopped behind him. Then he unstrapped Johnny and removed him from the stroller before he hoisted him back up inside his arms and adjusted his grip on him. Johnny took a sip of his milk as Harry pointed over the fence at one of the elephants.

"Look Johnny, see the elephants?" he questioned him as the little boy grinned as the elephant that Harry had been pointing at started to relieve itself.

"Poo-poo." He said before he let out tiny little fart.

"Yeah, that's right." Harry began as he reluctantly looked inside his pants and saw that Johnny now had had a mess in his diaper. "Well monkey see monkey do I guess." He said before he turned over to look at Eve. "I'm going to take him to the men's room to change him. Stay here and keep any eye on the other rug rats for me." He told her before he carried Johnny away.

That's when suddenly a mischievous grin stretched a crossed Teddy's face as he pulled a roach out of his pocket. "Hey Eve, watch this." He told her before he grabbed the back of Heather's pants and stuck the roach inside it. He busted into a fit of laughter as she quickly let out a petrified scream.

"Eww! Get it off me! Get it off me!" she cried as she reached into her pants and tossed it onto the ground where it exploded into a bunch of green slime.

"Relax, it's fake." Teddy told her as she suddenly looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"That's not funny! When Harry comes back I'm telling on you!" she snapped as a few minutes later Harry returned. "Teddy just stuck a bug down my pants!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at him and Harry sat Johnny back inside his stroller before buckling him up again and then bent down to Teddy's level.

"Tattletale!" he snapped as he quickly turned his head and glared at his twin sister.

"Theodore, what did I tell you about pulling practical jokes on people?" Harry questioned him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"That it's only funny if everyone else thinks it is." He answered.

"That's right." Harry began. "And I thought that you had already learned your lesson, but apparently I was wrong. So I think you better go into timeout now." He told him.

"What!? But that's not fair! It was only a joke! Besides, it wasn't even real!" he cried but Harry simply shook his head at him.

"I don't care. You're on the bench for seven minutes and then you're not getting up again until you can apologize to your sister." He told him.

"Fine! But I don't have to like it!" Teddy snapped before he stormed over to the bench and then turned around and sat down with another huff of air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Love and Understanding

 _I'm sorry that this is so late. I had another busy day today but hopefully I'll be able to write more tomorrow._

Harry carried Johnny inside the house through the front door before he handed him over to Eve. "Can you please put him down for his nap? I need to get Dad in here so we can speak to Theodore alone." Harry said as Eve who knew better than to argue with her older brother nodded and then turned to carry the baby down the hallway while he continued sucking on his pacifier. Then Harry glanced down at both of the girls.

"Room." He told Heather.

"Gone." She said as she and Lottie turned around and hurried back inside her bedroom.

"As for you," Harry began before he bent down and hoisted his little brother up inside his arms before he carried him over to the couch and sat him down. "You and I need to have a little talk mister." He told him while bending down to his level.

"What did Theodore do this time?" Snape questioned before he entered the living room.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Harry wondered as Teddy took a deep breath.

"I put one of Fred and George's creepy crawlies down Heather's pants." He explained as Snape simply just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Theodore." He began. "Theodore, Theodore, Theodore. How many times do I have to tell you that a joke's only funny when everyone else is laughing along with you?" he questioned him.

"About a million times." The little boy admitted.

"And yet you still refuse to listen to me. Remember how I told you when I was a boy and James would always use to pull pranks on me? They were so hurtful to me that it wasn't a bunch of harmless fun anymore, it turned into bullying." He explained.

"Gee, I never thought of that." Teddy said.

"There, you see? You're a very nice little boy Teddy. And I don't think that you want other kids to refer to you as a bully." Harry told him as the boy quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, of course not! Especially to Heather! She's my twin sister and I love her!" he exclaimed as Harry nodded.

"I know you do and believe me I know that you didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you should try putting yourself into her shoes, would you like it if she did that to you?" he questioned him as a moment of silence fell between them. "Well, would you?" he questioned him again as Teddy slowly turned his head away from him.

"No, not really." He admitted.

"I thought so." Harry began. "And since you've already been punished I know that next time that you'll think about that more. I love you." He told him before they reached their arms out towards each other and embraced each other tightly.

"I love you too Harry." Teddy said as Harry smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head before he started rubbing his head and ruffling his hair.

 _…_

Everybody sat down after singing In The Garden. "Now before we get started with our usual morning service our Sunday school teacher, Mr. Harry Snape would like to say a few words before he leads us into Morning Prayer and dismisses the children." The pastor explained before Harry walked up to the front of the room and turned around to face everybody.

"Good morning." Harry began.

"Good morning." Everyone else echoed back at him.

"First of all I would like to give a special welcome to our visitors Charles and Charlotte Weasley. You see this weekend Bill and Charlie allowed me the special privilege of watching their son and daughter. However I didn't realize what a special privilege it was until a couple of days ago which just goes to show that God does indeed work in mysterious ways." He began with a nod. "For I got a chance to talk to Lottie and really get to know her as a person. For even though she is only a four year old child, she actually understands a lot more than a lot of people think she does.

Myself included I'll admit. You see Lottie told me that she was angry at God for allowing her mother to get up and leave her. Now even when we are no longer children sometimes we wonder why He stands by and lets terrible things like that happen in our lives. I personally believe it's because He loves us so much that He wants us to be stronger people. I just think that sometimes we forget that our children are people too. If we take the time to talk to them and to listen to them we will really understand them.

I took the time to talk to Lottie and to my little brother Johnny and I think we've really come to understand each other and have grown closer together. Now I'm not sure if we will ever completely understand how God works a hundred percent, I know for a fact that He still wants that kind of relationship with us. It's all written down right in here in red." He continued before he lifted up the Bible. "We just have to want it." He told them before he set it back down again.

"Let us pray." He began before everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Heavenly Father, we come before you this morning to thank you for this wonderful day that you have made. We also ask that you be with all those who for some reason or another couldn't make it here today. We also ask that you bless the sermon and all of those who do not know you and would want a chance to invite you into their hearts. For we know that you are good and are a God of love and of glory. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."

 **Next Time; Tobey Snape turns fourteen years old while Hermione Granger wants to pursue a solo singing career.**


End file.
